


Push/Pull.

by Enthunder (Aya_A_Anderson)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cloud, Fem!Zack, Female Cloud Strife, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_A_Anderson/pseuds/Enthunder
Summary: Being SOLDIER was usually a draw. Girls loved a buff man with a bit of mystery and a big, fuck-off sword. But Zack was a woman, and that made all the difference.(Femslash/genderbend/porn with a vague plot.)





	Push/Pull.

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough genderbend  
> Or fem!zack in general  
> Minor warning for underage sex (in certain countries that aren't mine): cloud is 16, zack is 19)

It hadn’t taken long for Zack to notice her. Pretty little blonde, eyes wide and bright behind thick eyelashes, pink cheeks and pouty lips – that’s how they all were, these days. But this one was different.

She’d fallen into a far corner, booth crowded with troopers freshly off-duty. Most had their arms looped around each other’s necks as they sang and hollered, giving even Zack’s friends by the bar a run for their money. The glossed wood table was piled high with empty bottles and flagons and flecks of beery foam.

It seemed that half of Midgar had wound up at the same pub tonight, tucked into a small hollow in Sector Seven the same way the girl had tucked herself into the wedge between two bolted cushions. She had arrived before Zack, momentarily lost within a crowd of bleached hair and skirts and soft hands clasped around SOLDIER’s wrists, but Zack had picked her out faster than Seph could take out a mandragora.

For one thing, the girl was far too uniformed not to be Shin-Ra. Collar pressed, hair cropped to regulation length and sticking up at every angle. Zack thought it must have been the helmet, but that hair was unbearably cute. For another, the heavy boots she wore meant business. There was barely an inch of heel on them and her shoulders were narrow. This meant the girl was probably shorter than Zack. Check.

A roar of laughter went up, a glass shattering against the floor. The proprietor roared in response and started shooing his hands, bustling around the counter to wave out the offenders. Beside her, Kunsel was being chatted up by some civilian man with a big moustache. The guys were doing shots somewhere down the bar.

“You after a drink?” the bartender asked her. She was young and pretty, but Zack noticed these things from a great distance. Her mind was somewhere over in the corner.

“Whatever he’s having,” said Zack, eyes trailing. Lewis was already half-slumped onto the lady beside him, and that didn’t look at all like a bad place to be.

Third Class Dane and a boy Zack hadn’t seen before were curled into each other by the door. Their breaths mixed warm and rose in the heat and smoke from a group of burly workers, chips clattering and cards sodden with alcohol. Zack spun on her stool, around and around.

The girl’s eyes were half-lidded. The Girl. She looked sleepy, shy, and her spiky hair bobbed with the movement of her head. And wasn’t that the cutest thing Zack had seen all day.

This wasn’t saying much – Zack had been on slums extermination duty from the crack of dawn, and if there was anything uglier than a Zolom it was Angeal after back-to-back night shifts – but to Zack it meant a whole lot. Maybe it would mean a lot to The Girl, if Zack told her she was cute. Maybe she’d laugh. She’d probably get girls like Zack falling all over her on the regular. She was pretty enough to draw anyone’s eye.

Being SOLDIER was usually a draw. Girls loved a buff man with a bit of mystery and a big, fuck-off sword. Zack knew for a fact Lewis hadn’t taken a shower since he’d had the innards of a slum-dwelling scavenger splattered all over him that afternoon.

But Zack was a woman, and that made all the difference. Her last girlfriend had broken it off as much for the hellish working hours as the suspicion that Zack could crush her beneath her booted heel if she wanted to. But Zack had better self-control now.

“You’re thinking too much,” came Kunsel’s amused voice at her ear. He still hadn’t removed his helmet, but sips of his drink kept on regularly disappearing from his glass. Zack didn’t ask.

“It happens sometimes,” she said. A trooper boy was prodding at The Girl, edging closer and closer. He was pimply-faced, rash-red, his nose pointy as if he were some kind of rodent.

“I heard the mission went well. Angeal was talking you up to Lazard in their meeting this morning.” Kunsel leaned in, but Zack knew the man was only following her line of sight. “Lazard will give you the Junon post. And she isn’t your usual type. Trying something new?”

“Something,” Zack agreed, and got up. The Girl was looking skyward as if praying to some god or goddess to get her out of the booth, preferably out of Midgar. She was happy to oblige.

“It looks like she’s already occupied.”

“She’s not real-estate,” Zack said. “Hey, take off your helmet next time? You liked him, right?”

Kunsel only shook his head, but somewhere in the shadow of his helmet he was smiling.

A few people looked Zack’s way as she cut a path over to the trooper-occupied table. She knew she drew stares. She was taller and louder than most of the guys, hair sticking up at every angle. And there was, of course, her SOLDIER uniform: thick belt and fatigues and weapon at her back.

The Girl, blonde and wide-eyed and unsuspecting, looked up at her with eyes as blue as the sky. Then she looked away again. She had obviously mistaken Zack’s intent for… something else. Someone that wasn’t her.

The other trooper was leaning in to whisper in The Girl’s ear. Perhaps Zack was a bit too fixated on her, because she heard him clearly even over the noise of the SOLDIERS and civilians crowding every inch of occupiable space.

“Come on, it’s just a compliment. Why are you so fucking cold all the time?”

The girl shifted away, discomfort plain on her face. The trooper followed her movements, brushing against her shoulder. Zack realised he had a hand on her thigh. “I’m not part of the crowd that’s been giving you grief,” he said. “I’ll treat you right, I promise.”

“Excuse me,” said Zack, pushing into their space. “You’re the new recruits, right? Name’s Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class!”

The boy sprang away as if she’d tipped boiling wax on his skin. “We are, Sir,” he stuttered.

“Sir?” Zack’s eyebrows rose, and she smiled widely. “Well, I think I am. I’m running Basic for you lot next week – I assign extra laps to boys who don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.”

The girl made a small noise of disbelief. Beside her, the trooper paled.

“It was nothing like that, Sir. We were just talking, right, Cloud?”

Cloud looked away. Her pale face was red with embarrassment, and Zack felt an incredibly sudden and urgent need to wrap her up in her arms.

“I’ll be seeing you Monday, oh-five-hundred hours,” she said in clear dismissal. The boy scurried out of the booth – she didn’t bother watching after him.

Victory! She bit down the urge to turn around and yell take that, Kunsel, she could be as suave and noble as the best of them.

But Cloud still wasn’t looking at her. Her fluffy hair had fallen into her eyes, and her lips were tightly pressed.

There was enough space next to her for Zack to slide into the booth. Not wanting to touch her and make an even bigger mess of the girl’s day, she waited.

In a small, tremulous voice, Cloud said, “I’m sorry, Sir. You shouldn’t have had to step in for me. I should have told him to back off.”

“Seems to me like you did,” Zack said gently. “He should’ve taken no for an answer and left you alone.”

“Seems like none of them can,” Cloud said under her breath. Then she looked up, meeting Zack’s gaze for the first time. She was even more beautiful up close. Zack saw her pupils flickering, taking in Zack’s face and neck and chest – she couldn’t help flexing a little for emphasis.

“Don’t worry. Once Basic starts back up, they’ll be too worn out to bother with you.” Zack winked at her. “Their loss.”

Cloud flushed, but relaxed a little more into her seat.

“You don’t mind if I hang out with you for a while? The people I came with are all a little…” Zack waved a hand, indicating the various uniforms scattered around the place.

“I don’t mind, Sir.”

“No Sirs,” she said, frowning, “Call me Zack. Your name’s Cloud, right? Where’re you from?”

“I’m Cloud Strife, from Nibelheim.” Cloud smiled nervously. “You probably haven’t heard of it, it’s a tiny place. All we have is a reactor.”

“Well," said Zack, dragging it out. "You know what they say about reactor towns."

Cloud’s face was disbelieving for a moment. Zack felt that moment in every fibre of her being, this tremulous, uncertain silence.

Then Cloud smiled. Zack grinned. “Nothing else there!” they chorused, and the pair broke into laughter.

“Where are you from?” Cloud asked curiously.

“Gongaga,” Zack replied. “It’s hot, green and full of frogs. Everyone who’s anyone starts heading for Midgar as soon as they can. I left years ago.”

“And now you’re a First Class.”

“Hey, we’ve all gotta start somewhere, right? I’m guessing you want to be SOLDIER too.”

Cloud coloured again, but this time she didn’t move away from Zack and her easy smile. “I enrolled for the exams, in two months.” Seeing Zack’s assessing gaze, she hastened to say, “I don’t know if I’m ready, but anything’s better than going home again.”

“I know how that feels,” said Zack. She paused, and saw how Cloud’s hands clenched into fists in her lap. Her small face was shy, but there was a steely determination underneath. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be fine.”

“You won’t be… examining me, or anything?”

Zack laughed. “Nah, Cloud. I wish – I leave the assessing crap to Angeal. That’s my mentor. There are a couple of First Classes who are more senior than me who like to put you guys through hell. I’ve always been a bit too soft.”

“You look like you’d be soft,” said Cloud. Her breath caught. “Oh, wait. That came out wrong. I’m sorry, Sir, I meant-”

“No sirs,” repeated Zack. Her own breath was coming shallow. If Cloud had been anyone other than a scared trooper, she would’ve taken that for a flirt. “I’m no muscle-bound, protein-chugging demon like the rest of them, but I like to think I’m strong enough! Just a little nicer.”

Zack watched the pale line of Cloud’s throat move as she swallowed.

“I’m sure you are. But I don’t understand why you’re over here talking to me when you could be over there.” Her tone was matter-of-fact, not self-deprecating, as if Cloud truly didn't know why anyone would be talking to her. If Zack were the type to pity people, she would’ve found it sad.

Over near the bar, a SOLDIER was tipped backwards on a stool sculling a keg of cider.

Cloud made a face.

Zack wondered if she should draw back. She should give Cloud her space, let her go and do whatever it was that troopers did in their spare time. Let her find someone else. Rat-boy aside, there were plenty of men in this bar who’d readily snatch up a girl like her. 

But Zack had always been prone to acting first and justifying herself to her superiors later. She leaned in a little, just enough to tap Cloud’s shoulder with her own. “You’re much cuter than any of them,” she said. 

Cloud’s eyes widened. She turned away, but her sweet, tentative smile was slowly reappearing. Somewhere in the depths of Zack’s mind, her conscience pumped a fist into the air.

“You’re something,” said Cloud, moving closer into Zack’s side.

Zack laughed nervously. “You wouldn’t be the first to say so. Actually, today a buddy of mine –” She paused. “Sorry. You don’t wanna hear about missions in a place like this.”

Cloud gaped at her, like she couldn’t believe Zack was talking to her at all. “I do,” she said quickly. “I mean, if you want to tell me." 

There was a moment where Zack could only stare. The girl pulled gently at her arm, and something else that was unseen but just as strong pulled at her chest and tightened fast.

.

It was Cloud that finally pulled her out of the bar. They left with a great deal of notice and fanfare, now Zack’s friends had finally spotted her. Their shouts lingered in the warmth, rude and encouraging in equal measures, Kunsel’s voice somehow the loudest of them all.

The door closed. The cool air hit them like a slap, and suddenly the world behind them was a dream. Below the plate, the night crushed in from every corner over roughened stones and slanted rooves, with only the distant sounds of trains passing overhead to break the silence. The girls wound their way back through the sector, breath misting in a shallow haze.

Cloud’s fingers slipped into Zack’s. Some of her shyness had left her as she grew more comfortable, when she realised Zack wasn’t going to laugh at her or leave. Still, her eyes were looking everywhere but at Zack. It reminded Zack so much of how she herself was when she had first set foot in Midgar, gazing up in wonder at the flat metal sky, the faint green glow of stormwater.

“What are you thinking about?” said Zack.

Cloud’s hand briefly tightened in hers. The tips of her spiky hair brushed Zack’s bare shoulder.

“Thinking about how weird it is to be so far from home. In Nibelheim, you can see a thousand stars from anywhere you stand. It’s on a mountain, so you’re the tallest thing on the horizon.”

“It’s different here,” Zack agreed. Her free hand stretched tall, nearly as tall as some of the houses they passed and still taller than others. “I know the barracks don’t feel much like home.”

Cloud breathed a laugh and said, “Sometimes I think I’m the only one who feels that way. Motivation to train for the exams, I guess.”

“Don’t think about it,” said Zack, guiding her around the corner. The station was a gleaming beacon in the dark. “But you’ve got one thing right. My apartment’s pretty sweet.”

Cloud was silent for a minute as she thought about this. Zack watched her think.

Finally, she said, “I guess I’ll have to check it out.” In the low light, her blue eyes nearly glowed.

It was strange for Zack to feel this nervous. It wasn’t as if this was a first for her, although this was the first time she had the luxury of having a private apartment to bring someone back to. But everything about Cloud made her feel as if she were suddenly fifteen again, stumbling in the dark.

When she said, “Whatever you want,” it didn’t sound confident or cocky or even reassuring. It sounded open and vulnerable, all of her rank and training torn away to reveal whatever was still left beneath. It was something about the way Cloud felt, she thought. Being near her was like breathing air from when she was young.

And then she realised the girl was waiting, expectant and just as nervous as she felt. And Zack leaned in and touched her lips to Cloud’s.

Cloud was inexperienced. This, she noticed first, soon followed by a thrill of fear and wanting when she realised that this might be Cloud’s first kiss. Zack resolved to worry later and make this as good for Cloud as possible now. She seemed perfectly willing to follow Zack’s lead, parting her lips as Zack did and tentatively deepening the kiss.

Her lips curved into a small smile. Her fingers curled further into Zack’s palm.

There was a soft pressure building between them. No sparks or fireworks – in Zack’s experience, those only came later – but Cloud fit warmly in the space between their hands and mouths. Zack’s world shrank to Cloud’s tongue and the feathers of blonde hair she held.

“Wow,” said Cloud, so quietly Zack knew she hadn’t meant for her to hear it. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes unfocused. Zack made a noise low in her throat and pulled the girl close to her chest.

After that, they separated only three times on the way to Zack’s place: to get on the train that would take them above the plate, to get off it, and for Zack to hold the elevator for a frazzled young Turk clutching a thick stack of folders. The Turk kept shooting glances at Cloud pressed up against Zack’s arm, and Zack winked at her and smiled threateningly over Cloud’s head.

“How far up are you?” Cloud wondered, as Zack led her into a long bright corridor. ShinRa tower had always looked more like a prison than a building housing troops and offices: each door was neatly spaced along the wall and secured with a heavy console. 

“This is floor thirty,” said Zack. “You need special clearance to get up here from the barracks. Sephiroth and the Commanders live just a few floors above.”

“So close,” said Cloud, looking slightly starry-eyed at the mention of Sephiroth. Zack grinned to herself, punching in an access code.

“Yeah. I guess it’s not a bad place to live when shit goes south. After you, Cloudy.”

It was a sign of how nervous Cloud was that she didn’t protest the nickname. She paused in the entryway, looking in at the kitchen, the bed, the old, creased sofa and the large screen attached to a wall. Then she saw Zack’s shoes on the floor, a binder sitting on top of the fridge, a basket full of clean fatigues.

“Sorry about the mess,” said Zack, to fill the silence.

“No,” said Cloud. “I like it.”

There was an awkward pause as she ducked to unlace her shoes, and Zack kicked her own off and clipped her jacket to the back of the door. “There’s stuff in the fridge, if you’re still hungry. I have games, and a network subscription, or we could just talk for a while, whatever.”

With her boots off, Cloud had to lean up on her toes to kiss Zack again. It was a soft touch, and she moved away just as quickly. She smiled shyly.

Then Zack’s hands were on Cloud’s waist, drawing her closer, and Cloud made a small shocked noise against Zack’s mouth as she was lifted off the ground.

To Zack, the weight of her was nothing. Cloud hooked her legs around her waist, the scratchy fabric of her fatigues stinging Zack’s bare arms and Cloud’s fingers twisting in her hair. Zack had always liked her hair being pulled – little shocks went through her as Cloud gripped her with hidden strength. Now she was more confident in parting her lips for Zack, letting her taste the residual sweetness of cider in her mouth.

Zack felt the slow roll of the girl’s hips into her hand, and Cloud cried out as Zack hitched her leg up to bring her closer. She held to Zack’s neck as she was carried over to the bed. Every doubt Zack had was lost in the draw of Cloud’s arms, the shift of Cloud’s hips and the way she shivered as Zack kissed down the line of her throat.

“Please, please, please,” Cloud said.

“Yeah, honey, I’ve got you,” murmured Zack, and she bit lightly at the junction between Cloud’s shoulder and her neck. For a while, she was lost in this, the noises Cloud made and the soft push and pull of Cloud’s hips against her thigh as Zack pressed up into her.

“Wait,” she gasped, “wait.”

Zack drew back, hands either side of Cloud’s head. The young trooper was flushed and dazed. Her uniform was already wrecked, the collar twisted, shirt ripped where Zack had pulled at it to stop herself from gripping Cloud’s skin. The thin belt Cloud wore had snapped apart in her fingers.

“Fuck it,” Zack swore, rolling off Cloud to bury herself in the covers. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?”

“What?” Cloud sat up too. Her hair moved as she did, even messier than before. “I’m… I’m fine. Actually, I'm really good. I just had to breathe.”

“Too overwhelming for you, huh?”

Zack had meant to make a joke, but her words fell flat. It was a fear she’d had since receiving her first shot of mako, when newly Third Class Zack had danced with a girl and held her waist so hard she bruised; when she’d slapped a friend on the shoulder and barred him from a week of training; when she’d launched herself at a training dummy and it had burst into a shower of metal.

“No,” she said. Zack looked up, and saw Cloud’s fingers trailing up her own neck, saw her pupils blown wide, saw the heavy flush spreading across her cheeks.

“Er, Cloudy…”

“If you were about to suggest stopping,” said Cloud, and her gentle voice took on a dangerous edge, “I’d be happy to tell you how wonderful you are until you feel like kissing me again.”

“I should’ve told you about this.” Zack gestured at Cloud’s ruined clothes, the darkening marks she’d made on her pale skin. “It’s kind of a SOLDIER thing. I know you only saw the group of us at the bar, but not many of us Firsts actually sleep with people who haven’t had the treatments. I don’t mean to sound cocky, but I’m one of their strongest.”

“I know. I’ve heard of you before,” Cloud interrupted. “And it’s not like I’m the first trooper to sleep with a SOLDIER.” 

Zack’s mouth fell open. That hadn’t been the response she’d expected at all. “You’ve heard of me,” she said dumbly.

“Well, yeah,” said Cloud, looking away. “You’re kind of legendary. Aside from General Sephiroth, you’re pretty much the highest-ranking girl in SOLDIER.” She laughed nervously. “I mean, I didn’t know who you were at first, but when you started talking about Angeal I knew." 

“Oh,” said Zack. “No wonder you were calling me sir.” 

There was a pit in her stomach that wouldn’t go away. It flared into something nasty, frustration and cold disappointment, and it rose to sit like a rock as she swallowed. It must have shown on her face.

“This isn’t about that. I don’t care about your position or your rank or whatever,” said Cloud. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Why are you here?” Zack’s words were pointed, and it showed on Cloud’s face.

“Because you invited me here,” the girl stammered. “Because you’re funny and sweet and I like you, and for some reason you’re interested in me too. But I’ll leave now. If you want me to.”

“If I were just some trooper, you’d still be here.” It wasn’t a question.

Angry tears sprung to Cloud’s eyes. She swiped a hand across the back of her mouth, and Zack saw her biting her tongue, but it didn’t help. She looked small and young and like someone had come along and taken advantage of her and then insulted her for good measure. And Zack was sorry she’d ever asked.

“Hey,” said Zack, reaching for her, “I didn’t mean that. I was just – Shit, I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything. Stupid of me.”

“I get it,” said Cloud. She was looking down at the frayed top button of her shirt like she was working out how to piece it back together. “I mean, at least now I know you weren’t going to boast about it afterwards.”

Zack crawled back across the bed and took Cloud’s hands in her own again. They were very cold, enveloped in Zack’s warm palms. “I already have. You were the prettiest girl in there.”

“So this is afterwards.”

With her thumb, Zack wiped away the tears sticking to Cloud’s eyelashes. “I’m sorry. I can walk you home, if you want. But I’d like it if you stayed.”

“I’d like to,” said Cloud, and suddenly they were smiling at each other. It was strange how fast their anger was forgotten, nervousness leaving them in the sharing of it.

“I’ll try not to do any more damage to your clothes,” Zack joked.

They were quiet for a minute. Then Cloud peeked up at her shyly.

Her fingers moved to undo the buttons of her shirt, one by one, revealing inches of the pale skin of her collar. Their breaths were the loudest sound in the silence. The curve of Cloud’s breast came into view, and Zack’s mouth ran dry.

“If I take them off,” said Cloud, as if this needed explaining, “you won’t damage anything.”

“No promises,” Zack told her. Her hands traced down the line of Cloud’s body, pushing her shirt up and off her shoulders. Cloud giggled as Zack kissed both her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Tiny hairs rose on her arms as Zack trailed her fingertips along her forearms and under Zack’s lips when she kissed her over the bruise. These tiny reactions were so endearing she couldn’t help but kiss Cloud again and again and again.

Slowly, she felt Cloud’s hands rising up her back, dragging a bit of shirt with them.

“Give me a sec,” said Zack. She drew back from Cloud to pull her own shirt over her head, the neck catching on her hair as it always did. The way the other girl was staring: it was flattering, admiring and heated, and Zack let her look.

“You’re,” said Cloud, “This is.”

Zack laughed and drew her closer. Gentling her hands on Cloud’s slim hips, she began to kiss down the length of her flat stomach.

“Um, Zack?” Her voice was rough, and Zack nipped lightly at the skin above her bellybutton. “Would you mind doing what you did before?”

“Hmm? What did I do?” she asked, although she had a feeling. She bit down again and Cloud let out a quiet moan.

“Yes,” she said, “That. You can let go a little more. I know you’re holding back.”

Zack couldn’t reply. All of her words were failing her, focused as she was on the way Cloud’s hips felt gripped in her own hands, how she shuddered when Zack kissed and bit a little harder than she should. And when Zack pulled off Cloud’s trousers, raking her nails lightly over the insides of her thighs, Cloud’s hips rolled up into Zack’s mouth.

“Not fair,” she moaned. Her fingers twined in Zack’s dark hair, pulling.

“Aw,” said Zack, chuckling, “These are cute.” She tugged at the seam of Cloud’s white cotton panties, and above her head Cloud groaned in mortification.

“Zack,” she whined.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there,” said Zack, and pressed a kiss to Cloud’s clit through the fabric. The hands in her hair drew tight, and suddenly Cloud was saying her name over and over again as Zack drew her panties down with her teeth.

“I know,” she said, the other girl writhing beneath the heat of her breath. “Everyone says I’m a tease. Can’t help it, though. Not when you make those sounds.”

Cloud’s slit was pink and cute, like everything about her was. Zack took great care to commit the sight to memory.

“Zack,” said Cloud again. She sounded so uncertain, Zack had to look up. “I’ve never –”

Zack moved back up her body, all that pale naked skin and soft muscle, to look her in the eye. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good, okay?” She pecked Cloud on the lips. “And if there’s something you don’t like, just say so.”

“Okay,” said Cloud. She still sounded nervous, so Zack decided to draw back a bit. She took Cloud’s hand in hers and guided it to the clasp of her bra.

She saw it: the moment the trooper stopped breathing. There was a shocked rush of air against Zack’s chest, and then Cloud cupped a heavy breast in her hand.  

“You can go harder,” Zack informed her. “Yeah, th- that’s better. Gaia.”

Cloud’s sweet little mouth was on her, sucking and biting and running her tongue across one nipple. Zack ran her hands across Cloud’s back and drew her in, and Cloud shivered as Zack’s hands moved over the planes of her shoulders and the round curve of her ass.

“I knew you were staring at my tits earlier. They big enough for you?”

Zack was smug – she knew they were. Usually they were a pain in the ass, so much so she’d taken to binding them, but the look on Cloud’s face was enough to change her mind.

“Mm,” Cloud moaned. She was rocking lightly on Zack’s lap, lost in her own world.

“You feeling good, baby?” Zack whispered, and she received a louder moan when she squeezed Cloud’s ass.

The girl was easily distracted. Zack’s fingers tracked lower and rougher, deliberately coming dangerously close to brushing against her cunt.

“Zack,” she breathed, “Oh.” She buried her face in Zack’s chest.

“Fuck, you’re cute. Didn’t know you were so pent-up, looking so strong and pretty. Girls like you deserve to be fucked good.”

“I deserve,” said Cloud, and then Zack’s fingers found her clit and she couldn’t speak anymore.

“Don’t worry,” Zack murmured. The low alto of her voice rang in Cloud’s ears, and when she came it was silent and all over Zack’s hand.

.

But the SOLDIER didn’t stop. Cloud’s eyes widened as Zack found her entrance and slipped one finger inside – she felt little shocks as Zack moved, clenching involuntarily as she pushed further. It wasn’t a bad sensation, certainly not the pain she’d been given to expect, but having something inside her felt incredibly strange.

Zack’s eyes were bright. “Lie back,” she told her, “I’ll take care of you.”

One hand at her back was enough to lift her. Zack was strong enough to lift her clean off the bed. Cloud was deposited on the sheets, and for a horrible minute she couldn’t see or feel Zack. But then she was kneeling over her, strong thighs braced at either side of Cloud’s knees, and Cloud couldn’t look away.

That wicked grin was back. It was a grin Cloud had seen before in passing, directed at the other SOLDIERs and tonight directed at her: that iconic, Zack Fair smile. So far, it had meant only good things. For some reason, she trusted Zack. It was a cautious trust, but something in her chest loosened when she looked at the older girl, her fingers marking up her hips and thighs.

Perhaps it was the way Zack was liked by almost everyone. She was respected, skilled as well as kind, and her face was already enough to make Cloud want to kneel at her feet and swear loyalty.

She was also exceptionally skilled at eating a girl out.

Zack’s lips were full and pouty. The heat of her mouth was burning as she licked into Cloud, tasting her orgasm before moving up to suck lightly at her clit.

Cloud couldn't keep silent. She tried to close her mouth, to bite her lips to stop herself screaming, but Zack’s tongue felt too blindingly good to stop. The older girl’s hands were wound in the sheets. Cloud wondered how much damage they could do if they were on her. Arousal flared hot inside her stomach.

“Please, Zack – touch me, touch –”

“Where?” said Zack, and the word sent pleasant shockwaves through Cloud.

“What? Anywhere, just – it’s okay.”

The girl paused for a moment. She seemed to be thinking.

Then her mouth was on Cloud and she was gripping Cloud’s thighs, forcing them apart, and somehow it was even better. The same low heat was growing in Cloud, grew as Zack’s teeth grazed her clit, watching Zack’s ass as she moved.

“Come for me,” she said, “Come on, baby. You’re so good, so beautiful.”

For a second, Cloud’s vision whited out. There was a strange noise in her ears, and she felt impossibly dizzy. And still Zack was climbing up her body, watching the mess she’d made and the fresh bruises she’d marked into Cloud’s thighs with a predatory hunger. She glowed with mako. Her mouth was rough but precise as she kissed and bit at Cloud’s neck, her chest – vaguely, Cloud saw Zack’s hand moving quickly over herself, bringing herself off as she buried herself in Cloud’s skin.

It was painful, but so earth-shatteringly good she could only cry out as the SOLDIER ravaged her. Zack found the sensitive skin of Cloud’s breasts, her hips, her neck and her thighs, taking her to pieces. 

And Cloud was beyond alright with that.

Zack came with a drawn-out groan. All that vicious energy left her. She barely found the energy to crawl back up to Cloud’s side before she slumped across her in a soft heap. 

“Clooooooud,” she said. “Are you good?”

“I’m so good,” Cloud promised. It was almost a joke, how good she felt. Even after it was over, she felt the echoes of everywhere Zack had been.

“K,” the SOLDIER yawned. “Cloud. Cloudy. Spike. I’ll see you in the morning.”

In the morning. Cloud could hardly wait. With Zack’s arms around her, Zack’s face buried in her hair, it felt like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback <3


End file.
